Girl in Black
by Ravender
Summary: Tifa, gadis biasa yang hidup sederhana dibalik barnya yang terkenal. Kei, penulis buku nonfiksi juga arkeolog ternama di kotanya. Sephiroth, Lord ShinRa yang menjadi penguasa negaranya. Bagaimana jika mereka dipertemukan dalam satu takdir? RnR
1. Introducing

**Girl in Black**

**by Neo Ravena**

Disclaimer : Fatal Frame **Tecmo**, Final Fantasy **Square Enix**

Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Pair, Miss Typo (s)

Pairing : Main : Sephiroth x Tifa x Kei

And another pairing from Fatal Frame and Final Fantasy Series

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Girl in Black**_

Namaku Tifa Lockheart, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Tifa. Saat ini aku berusia 23 tahun dan aku bekerja sebagai pengelola restoran yang cukup terkenal di kawasan sektor 7 Midgar. Aku tinggal bertiga dengan 2 anak angkatku yang kuadopsi bersama sahabat baikku, Barret Wallace. Denzel dan Marlene Wallace itulah nama mereka. Meskipun sedikit merepotkan karena ada mereka, namun aku tetap senang karena mereka mampu mengisi kekosongan hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki mereka.

Aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat baik yang sangat kusayangi sekaligus kucintai. Yah, meski aku harus bersabar kalau cinta ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namanya Cloud Strife, pengantar barang terkenal di Midgar. Ia adalah teman masa kecilku. Orangnya pendiam dan agak dingin. Tapi kalian pasti tidak percaya bahwa sikapnya itulah yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

Sayangnya seperti yang sudah kujelaskan di baris atas tadi, cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebesar apapun rasa perhatian maupun kasih sayang yang kuberikan kepadanya, pandangan matanya tak pernah terlepas dari sosok gadis itu. Aerith Gainsborough, sahabat baikku adalah gadis yang beruntung itu. Dan kalian tahu, Aerith pun telah memiliki tunangan. Dan tunangannya itu adalah sahabat baik Cloud sendiri. Dia adalah Zack Fair, pria periang yang berkerja di perusahaan ShinRa Anehnya hal tersebut tak pernah digubris Cloud, ia seakan telah terobsesi akan gadis itu. Setiap hari ia berusaha mencoba mencari perhatian Aerith entah lewat apapun. Dan aku hanya bisa iba melihat usahanya yang jelas-jelas akan gagal.

Huft, seandainya akulah yang dipilih Cloud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Man Behind Past**_

Namaku Kei Amakura, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Kei. Aku berusia 26 tahun, yang artinya sudah saatnya aku memikirkan masa depanku kelak. Aku tinggal berempat dengan saudara kembarku, Akito Amakura dan keponakan perempuanku yang juga kembar, Mio Amakura dan Mayu Amakura. Saat ini, aku bekerja sebagai seorang editor sekaligus penulis buku non-fiksi, terkadang aku juga mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai fotografer di tempat sahabat baikku, Yuu Asou beserta tunangannya, Rei Kurosawa.

Meski semua serba tercukupi, aku masih tetap merasa kurang akan sesuatu. Aku butuh seseorang yang benar-benar mengerti aku. Namun sayangnya sampai detik ini, tak ada satu pun yang memenuhi kriteria-ku ini. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sudah pas dengan kriteria-ku, Kyouka Kuze namanya. Seniorku dari sekolah dasar. Cantik, baik, ramah dan cerdas. Ya, aku mencintainya sejak lama. Awalnya kami berteman dekat, sangat dekat malah. Kami selalu bersama-sama. Mungkin bagi orang lain kami ini adalah sepasang saudara. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menyangka kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semua berubah ketika aku duduk di bangku 2 SMA. Kyouka yang sudah bekerja sebagai model menikah dengan seorang lelaki. Aku merasa marah dan putus asa kala itu. Padahal aku sudah mempunyai rencana matang untuk melamarnya saat aku kuliah nanti. Dan aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya dengan menyibukkan diriku dalam pekerjaan.

Tapi itu semua berubah saat ini. Kyouka hadir kembali dalam kehidupanku. Ia yang kini telah memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Amane Kuze datang tiba-tiba dan kembali mengingatkanku pada kenangan pahit itu. Namun sayangnya, Kyouka tak datang untukku, untuk menembus segalanya yang kuanggap kesalahan di masa lalu. Ia datang hanya untuk Akito Amakura, kakak kembarku yang hadir sebagai pahlawan baginya.

Kenapa Kyouka? Kenapa lagi-lagi bukan aku yang dipilih olehmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perfect Lord**_

Namaku Sephiroth Crescent, orang-orang biasa memanggilku Lord Sephiroth. Usiaku 27 tahun, yang artinya aku harus segera mencari seseorang untuk membantuku memiliki pewaris perusahaan ShinRa yang besar ini. Kalian pasti tertawa melihat nama panjangku? Crescent? Sejujurnya nama itu tak buruk dimataku, walau sedikit terkesan feminim. Nama itu kuwariskan dari ibuku tersayang, Lucrecia Crescent. Ayahku? Mana mau aku menyandang nama orang kejam itu, yang seenaknya meninggalkan aku dan ibuku dulu. Pekerjaanku? Lord adalah nama khusus yang disandang oleh semua pemimpin dan pewaris Shinra Company. Jadi kurasa siapapun tahu pekerjaanku sebagai apa.

Kembali ke persoalan awal. Akhir-akhir ini tekanan hidupku semakin bertambah. Bukan karena anak perusahaan ShinRa yang semakin banyak di dunia ataupun masalah kerugian yang baru dialami salah satu anak perusahaanku, tapi lebih dari itu semua. Bahkan membuatku tak bisa tidur nyenyak dalam waktu 3 hari. Kalian tahu apa? Lihat umurku, 27 tahun. Aku memiliki semua. Kekayaan, ketenaran dan bahkan ketampanan. Aku tidak menyombongkan diri, banyak bukti yang menguatkannya. Tapi ada satu yang tak kumiliki sampai sekarang, sesuatu yang dinilai sakral bagi semua orang.

Pendamping hidup. Ya, aku tidak memilikinya. Bukan karena aku memiliki kelainan pada hormonku, tapi aku merasa waktunya tidak tepat. Aku merasa belum menemukan seorang wanita yang cocok denganku. Bukan tanpa usaha juga, aku telah meminta ibuku untuk mengenalkanku pada gadis-gadis pilihannya. Namun tetap saja, rasa yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama dan seterusnya itu tak pernah muncul dalam hatiku. Dan kalian tahu apa keputusanku sekarang? Aku akan segera menyerah dalam kategori ini. Biarlah kehidupanku kosong tanpa kehadiran seorang wanita.

Lagi pula aku sudah merasa cukup dengan adanya ibuku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C.**

**.**

**.**

_Yay, just read and give your review about this fic ^^_

_See ya!, in the next Chapter_


	2. Bad News

**Girl in Black**

**by Neo Ravena**

Disclaimer : Fatal Frame **Tecmo**, Final Fantasy **Square Enix**

Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s)

Pairing : Main : Sephiroth x Tifa x Kei

And another pairing from Fatal Frame and Final Fantasy Series

#BAD NEWS#

.

.

.

.

Bel di pintu masuk berdentang riang ketika Tifa baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci piring di siang hari itu. Segera ia berdiri di _counter_ pemesanan untuk menyambut sang tamu.

"Selamat datang di _Seventh Heaven_," Tifa menyapa sang tamu dengan seutas senyuman penyambutan di bibirnya.

"Tifa!" Tifa merasa setengah tubuh bagian atasnya tertarik ke atas _counter_ dan juga sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, Yuffie!" Tifa berusaha melepas pelukan maut Yuffie dengan mencolek-colek punggung gadis muda itu. Yuffie yang merasa kegelian segara melepas pelukannya dan menatap Tifa berbinar-binar.

"_Long time no see_, _ne_? Kau bagaimana? Sehat? Kau tahu aku rindu sekali denganmu sejak aku pertama kali tiba di Wutai, hahaha, konyol tapi gak bohong, loh!" Yuffie memamerkan senyuman 5 jarinya.

"Haha… bisa aja kamu," ujar Tifa seraya mencolek pelan hidung mancung Yuffie, "…aku sehat kok, kamu? Kok lama sekali liburannya? Jangan-jangan kamu kecantol sama teman kecilmu, siapa itu namanya, aku lupa." Yuffie pura-pura cemberut pada orang yang dianggapnya kakak itu, sebelah tangannya meninju pelan lengan atas Tifa.

"Kalau aku kecantol, Reno mau dikemanain, Tifa…" Yuffie makin merengut meski tidak serius saat Tifa menertawakannya.

"Hahaha… iya, iya, enggak lagi deh main-main sama adiknya inspektur polisi Midgar, bisa-bisa restoranku digusur lagi, hehehe…" Tifa mencubit kedua pipi merona Yuffie gemas. Membuat gadis berusia 18 tahun yang tadinya tertegun mendengar kata-kata Tifa barusan menjadi tertawa riang lagi.

"Eh, Tifa. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," ujar Yuffie mendadak serius, membuat Tifa kembali menatap putri keluarga Valentine itu.

"Kau mau berbicara tentang apa?" Tifa hampir menggodanya kalau saja ia tak menemukan air muka Yuffie yang mengeras, tampak sangat serius. Jarang-jarang ia mendapatinya mengeluarkan mimik seperti ini.

"Ehm, bisa kita bicara sambil duduk, Tifa? Kau ini bagaimana sih sama tamu sepertiku ini, hehehe." Kembali raut wajah Yuffie mencair, tapi hanya berlangsung sebentar karena begitu mereka duduk bersandar di kursi sudut ruangan, raut wajah Yuffie kembali pada kata serius.

"Tifa… mmm… harus kumulai dari mana nih? Arrgghhh…" Kesal sendiri ia menjambak rambut pendeknya. Tifa yang melihatnya hanya bisa iba. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Tifa… kau tahu? kau tahu… S-ShinRa?" Ia sedikit takut dengan kata-kata permulaannya itu. Tifa mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, ShinRa _Company_ 'kan? Kenapa dengan perusahaan sebesar itu?" Yuffie makin gelisah, sekali-kali dilemparkannya pandangan matanya kea rah luar jendela.

"Yang kudengar dari kakak, ShinRa Company b-ber-ber-berniat…" Yuffie makin gelisah, sekarang ia benar-benar takut. Tifa memiringkan matanya berusaha menangkap maksud dari perkataan Yuffie tadi.

"Berniat membeli… _Sector_ 7 Midgar…" Yuffie kembali menatap mata coklat Tifa dan menemukan setitik api kemarahan disana.

"Apaa! Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kamu pasti bercanda kan Yuffie? Haha, kamu tuh tambah lucu yah percandaanya sesudah pulang dari Wutai. ShinRa tak mungkin melirik daerah kumuh Midgar, apalagi sampai membeli sector 7 yang luar biasa padat ini. Mau dibangun dimana perusahaan mereka, Yuffie?"

Kemarahan sekarang terlihat jelas di kedua mata Tifa. Yuffie mau tak mau sedikit bergidik melihatnya. Asal tahu saja, Tifa itu salah satu juara Martial Arts Nasional saat ia bersekolah di SMA. Bisa saja kan dia tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menghancurkan cafenya sendiri? Yah, walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil.

"T-tapi itu semua benar, Tifa. Tadi pagi aku melihat _Lord_ ShinRa _Company_ datang berkunjung ke rumah kakak. Dan aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka..." Yuffie merasa bersalah begitu raut wajah Tifa berganti seperti ingin menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kau tahu kan Yuffie? Restoran ini adalah hadiah istimewa dari teman-temanku, darimu juga dan dari Vincent juga. Sudah susah payah kubangun tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun. **KENAPA HARUS ADA HAL SEPERTI INI**?" Yuffie segera menopang tubuh Tifa sebelum ia ambruk mencium lantai. Ia memeluk erat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Membelai rambut lembut dan punggungnya, menenangkannya dari kabar buruk yang ia dengar.

"Kalau tempat ini digusur oleh ShinRa, bagaimana dengan anak-anakku?" Tifa mulai menangis sesenggukan di bahu Yuffie. Yuffie ingat Tifa tidak sendiri, ia memiliki 2 anak yang harus ia urus. Walaupun bukan darah daging Tifa, tapi Yuffie tahu Tifa begitu mencintai keduanya hingga harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Yuffie!" Tifa mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapa mata Yuffie dalam. Air matanya masih mengalir walau isakannya sudah berhenti.

"Yuffie, kakakkmu… boleh aku meminta bantuannya? Pertemukan aku dengan Vincent." Yuffie menundukkan kepalanya, ia sebenarnya tak tega mengatakannya. Tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik, sebelum akhirnya Tifa terlalu berharap lebih jauh.

"Tifa… maafkan aku… tapi kakak… kakak tidak bisa melakukannya… kakak hanya bagian dari kepolisian, bukan pemerintahan kota Midgar. Kakakku tak mungkin membantu, karena ia tak mungkin menolak kewajibannya. Meski aku tahu kakak tak akan pernah ikhlas melakukannya…"

"Kalau begitu… kalau begitu…" Yuffie terdorong kebelakang saat kedua tangan Tifa mendorongnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengurusnya!" Tifa mengepalkan kedua tangannya membentuk dua tinju beradu di depan dadanya. Tangisan tadi telah berubah menjadi tekad. Yuffie tersentak ia kembali menerka-nerka maksud perkataan Tifa sebelum akhirnya matanya yang membulat menyadari terkaannya sendiri.

"Jangan bilang kau…" Yuffie menggelengkan kepalanya saat Tifa kembali menatapnya penuh arti.

"Ya, akan kulawan orang-orang kaya sombong itu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kepalan di depan dadanya semakin mengerat, pertanda ia bersumpah. Segera ia beranjak dari restorannya dan meninggalkan Yuffie yang terpaku mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"Tifa… aku kagum padamu. Sebisanya aku dan kakak akan menolongmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan tempat ini musnah. Tempat ini adalah kenangan kita semua, kenanganmu juga. Satu-satunya tempat yang kau cintai karena disinilah tertanam kenangan indahmu dengan Cloud. Aku berjanji Tifa…" Yuffie mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, meniru sumpah yang tadi dipegang Tifa.

.

.

.

.

"_Lord_, semua sudah saya urus. Adakah yang harus saya lakukan lagi." Sesosok wanita cantik berambut pirang pendek tampak membungkuk pada sosok di hadapannya. Diletakannya berkas-berkas penting di meja bosnya itu. Wajahnya yang serius namun nampak anggun kembali didongakannya saat tak ada sahutan dari sosok di seberangnya itu. Takut-takut ia mendekati meja penghalang jarak di antara mereka.

" _My Lord_?"

"Hehehe… Hahahaha… " Wanita itu terkejut mendengar tawa bosnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia bisa melihat wajah tawa bosnya tatkala kursi kantor mewah itu berputar ke hadapannya. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat pipinya merona merah.

"Akhirnya sebentar lagi aku bisa memiliki Midgar. Kota impian semua perusahaan di dunia. Elena, sekarang kau bisa beristirahat, urusan selanjutnya akan diselesaikan Tseng. Sekarang pergilah." Elena tersadar dari pesona sesaatnya itu dan segera pamit mengundurkan dirinya.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil berkas yang diberikan dan mulai membacanya. Sekali-kali senyuman penuh kepuasan bertengger di bibir tipisnya.

CKLEKK!

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu ruangan dan mendapati sosok familiar berdiri disana. Wajahnya melunak dan tanpa sadar ia beranjak bangun dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Ibu…" Wanita yang dipanggil ibu tersenyum hangat. Direntangkan kedua tangannya, menangkap tubuh lelaki itu yang tentu saja jauh lebih besar darinya. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi mulus wanita itu.

"Oh, Seph… ibu rindu sekali padamu…" Pria yang dipanggil Seph itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal saat mendengar nama panggilannya itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, bu… Namaku Sephiroth. Hm, aku juga rindu pada ibu. Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak memeluk ibu seperti ini." Senyuman hangat yang bisa meruntuhkan image-nya sebagai pengusaha dingin terpatri di wajah pucatnya. kembali ia menghujani wajah ayu ibunya itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kasih sayang.

"Seph, kau sudah besar. Tidak malu masih bermanja-manja pada ibu?" Dilepaskannya pelukan anak kesayangannya itu seraya menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat, sehangat mentari pagi . Bukannya berhenti, Sephiroth malah kembali melesakkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher ibunya, menghirup aroma khas itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku sayang ibu…" Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar kata-kata putranya. Sentuhan lembut di rambut panjang anaknya telah menghantarkan rasa kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

"Ibu… sebentar lagi impian terbesarku akan terwujud," Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar suara putranya yang bahagia. Dikecupnya puncak silver itu ketika wajah sang anak terbaring di bahunya.

"Impian apalagi, nak? Kau sudah punya semua kan?"

"Belum bu. Impianku yang sekarang adalah…."

"Adalah apa Seph? Jangan memotong-motong perkataan! Kau ini mau membuat _surprise_ atau apa sih?" Sephiroth tertawa. Kembali dieratkanya pelukan dibalik punggung ibunya.

"Midgar bu… Midgar sebentar lagi akan menjadi…"

Wanita itu sontak melepaskan pelukannya , matanya memandang tak percaya pada anak semata wayangnya itu. sementara Sephiroth hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut yang tipis disertai dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, tanda bingung.

"Maksudmu… kau membeli tanah Midgar?"

"Iya, bu. aku berhasil mengalahkan pebisnis-pebisnis lainnya. Bu, ibu?"

Sephiroth memegang kedua pundak ibunya yang bergetar. Tak lama yang dipandangnya bukan mata ibunya yang menggelap lagi, melainkan punggung ibunya yang menunduk.

"Ibu kenapa?"

"Ibu… pergi dulu, Seph…" Wanita itu segera melenggang pergi tanpa membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah anaknya. Sephiroth hanya memandang bingung pada kelakuan ibunya. Hanya beberapa menit yang lalu ia bisa bermanja-manja dan bercanda dengan ibunya. Sekarang belum sampai satu jam, orang yang paling dicintainya itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Cute Seph with his mommy hahaha. Okay! Just **Read** and **Review**. See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Preparing

"_Ya, akan kulawan orang-orang kaya sombong itu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kepalan di depan dadanya semakin mengerat, pertanda ia bersumpah. Segera ia beranjak dari restorannya dan meninggalkan Yuffie yang terpaku mendengar kata-katanya tadi._

"_Tifa… aku kagum padamu. Sebisanya aku dan kakak akan menolongmu. Aku tak akan membiarkan tempat ini musnah. Tempat ini adalah kenangan kita semua, kenanganmu juga. Satu-satunya tempat yang kau cintai karena disinilah tertanam kenangan indahmu dengan Cloud. Aku berjanji Tifa…" Yuffie mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, meniru sumpah yang tadi dipegang Tifa._

.

.

.

**Girl in Black**

**by Neo Ravena**

Disclaimer : Fatal Frame **Tecmo**, Final Fantasy **Square Enix**

Genre : Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, AU, Crack Pair, Miss Typo(s)

Pairing : Main : Sephiroth x Tifa x Kei

And another pairing from Fatal Frame and Final Fantasy Series

#PREPARING!#

.

.

.

Tifa terus berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan Sector 7 Midgar yang ramai. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengeluh dan mengumpat karena tak sengaja tertabrak. Masa bodoh! Ini lebih penting dan juga menyangkut semua kehidupan di Sector 7.

Tujuannya sudah di depan mata, tinggal berapa meter lagi ia bisa mencapai gedung tinggi bertuliskan ShinRa_ Company_ beserta logo khasnya di gerbang depan. Dua _security_ yang berdiri di pos penjaga memandang curiga pada Tifa. Sementara wanita itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memendek setelah sekian jauhnya ia berlari. Hei, jarak gedung ShinRa dengan Seventh Heaven hampir 8 kilometer dan Tifa menempuhnya dengan berlari kencang tanpa henti!

Setelah nafasnya normal dan tubuhnya merileks dengan sendirinya, Tifa mulai melangkah masuk ke halaman ShinRa _Company_. Matanya kembali menyiratkan kekesalan saat melihat logo besar salah satu perusahaan besar di dunia terpampang. _Grr, mentang-mentang perusahaan besar, mereka bisa seenaknya saja membeli tanah orang._

.

.

.

"Ah, selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona…?" Seorang resepsionis wanita menyambut Tifa ketika ia tiba di meja respsionis lobby ShinRa _Company._

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Presiden ShinRa," jawab Tifa lngsung pada tujuannya

"Maaf, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?" Resepsionis itu hanya memandang bingung pada tamu di depannya itu. _Dingin sekali._

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak bisa menemuinya. Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dah—"

BRAKK

"Saya tidak peduli dengan janji. Pertemukan saya dengan Presiden-nya, itu saja!" bentak Tifa tak sabar.

"Tapi tetap tak bisa, nona. _Lord_ Sephiroth sangat sibuk sekarang," ujar resepsionis itu tak mau kalah. Tifa menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Oh, jadi nama Presiden ShinRa itu, Sephiroth. Baguslah, aku tak perlu lagi mencari tahu nama orang sialan itu. Sekarang mana… SEPHIROTH SIALAN ITU!" Resepsionis dan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobby tadi membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Seseorang wanita, menghina bosnya mereka, dan terjadi di dalam gedung tempat bosnya sendiri berada juga tempatnya juga. Oh, memang harga diri pegawai ShinRa sudah dididik lebih tinggi. Ia tak terima penghinaan bos-nya itu, apalagi Sephiroth termasuk jajaran idola sepanjang usianya.

"Maaf, nona. Jangan sekali-kali nona menghina _Lord_ Sephiroth!" Resepsionis itu mulai menatap marah pada Tifa.

"Apanya yang _Lord_! Sama saja kan? Dia manusia juga, kalian terlalu menghormatinya sampai-sampai tidak tahu kebusukan orang yang bernama Sephiroth itu." Tifa balas menatap galak pada resepsionis. Memangnya dia takut, sama-sama manusia ini.

"Tapi tetap saja anda tidak sopan telah menjelekkan namanya. Bisa-bisa anda dilaporkan ke polisi."

"Laporkan saja. Aku juga akan melaporkannya karena seenak jidatnya sendiri membeli tanah orang. Memangnya dia pikir Midgar tanah nenek moyangnya apa?" Beberapa orang yang tadinya menonton perdebatan mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Resepsionis itu tentu saja tak mau memperparah keadaan, hanya satu yang perlu ia lakukan.

"Mana mungkin, _Lord_ Sephiroth berlaku begitu, kau pasti gila! _Security_! Bawa perempuan gila ini keluar. Dia sudah menganggu tamu dan pegawai disini!" teriak resepsionis pada kedua _security_ yang berjaga di pintu masuk otomatis gedung ShinRa.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak gila. Hei, lepaskan! Atau kutendang kalian! Hei!" _Security_ itu bertambah dan bertambah sampai 6 orang. Mereka semua memegangi wanita itu dengan erat. Hei, tenaga Tifa itu kuat dan 2 _security _tak mampu memeganginya, bisa-bisa mereka yang malah babak belur dihajarnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Tifa berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman para _security_ itu. Barulah ketika mereka sampai di luar halaman gedung, Tifa didorongnya hingga tersungkur ke aspal siang yang sangat panas.

"Panas, bodoh!" Baru saja ia mau melayangkan tendangan andalannya, sebuah suara yang cukup familiar terdengar olehnya dari arah belakang.

"Tifa?"

Tifa menoleh dan mendapati wajah familiar yang dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum kecil sekedar membalas panggilan pria itu.

"Vincent." Sontak seluruh anak buah Vincent yang berdiri mengelilingi Inspektur mereka melongo mendengar panggilan itu. Vincent sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, ia malah maju dan memeluk singkat Tifa, tak perduli tatapan aneh di belakangnya dan juga di belakang Tifa.

"Maaf, aku rindu sekali denganmu, sudah cukup lama bukan kita tak bertemu?" Tifa tertawa renyah mendengar kata-kata salah satu sahabat terbaiknya itu, Hei, biasanya kan Vincent terlampau dingin dan cuek bukan?

"Haha, iya aku juga rindu padamu. Itu kan gara-gara kau yang sibuk terus sampai-sampai bertemu pun sulit." Anak buah Vincent hanya melongos melihat wanita asing, warga biasa pula yang dengan akrabnya mengalungkuan sebelah tangannya ke leher Vincent yang lebih tinggi. Dan sepertinya Vincent lagi-lagi tak mempermasalahkannya. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah biasa berlaku seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Vincent begitu memperhatikan lebih detail lagi keadaan Tifa dan orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Aku…"

"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti." Dengan sebelah tangannya, Vincent memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk lebih dahulu pergi, berikut juga _security-security_ ShinRa.

Barulah setelah mereka pergi, Vincent menarik wanita itu menuju mobil dinasnya.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan ShinRa?"

"Iya…"

"Yuffie sudah menceritakannya padaku setelah ia berkunjung ke Seventh Heaven tadi pagi."

"…"

"Maafkan aku Tifa. Aku tdak bisa membantu kali ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi kurasa kau bisa sedikit berlega." Vincent menatap penuh arti pada kerumunan orang-orang dari jendela mobilnya.

"…sepertinya rumor pembelian tanah Midgar telah mencapai masyarakat luas."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian masih punya harapan bukan? Masyarakat Midgar pasti tidak mau tanah yang mereka tempati tiba-tiba dibeli perusahaan sebesar ShinRa tanpa adanya pemberitahuan."

"…"

"Kalian pasti bisa mempertahankannya. Aku juga tidak mau tanah penuh kenangan ini dikuasai oleh orang-orang tertentu. Ini tanah kita, tanah milik bersama. Tak ada yang boleh memonopolinya, kan?"

"Apa ShinRa memberikan penawaran pada mereka?"

"Belum kurasa. Walaupun diberikan tawaran yang tinggi, aku yakin mereka tetap tak ingin pindah. Rata-rata ini tempat tinggal mereka sejak lahir dan hanya di tempat ini pula, seluruh masyarakatnya bersatu. Kalian kan selalu tolong-menolong dan melestarikan kebudayaan di Midgar kan? Berbeda dengan kota-kota lainnya."

"…benar katamu…"

"Coba kau lihat itu." Tifa melihat ke arah telunjuk Vincent mengarah. Kerumunan wartawan!

"Ehh? Wartawan? Mereka?"

"Ya, ShinRa itu memang terkenal licik namun juga cerdas, mereka sengaja tidak mempublikasikan pembelian tanah Midgar pada masyarakat. Sehingga dengan mudahnya mereka dapat langsung mengusir mereka ketika waktu kepemilikan berlaku. Otomatis saja warga Midgar tak akan ada yang bisa melawannya, karena itu sama saja melawan hukum internasional."

"Kapan waktu kepemilikan itu terjadi?"

"Biasanya 1 sampai 2 bulan setelah penandatangan pembelian tanah."

"Jadi kita masih punya waktu banyak," ujar Tifa lega.

"Tidak juga…" Vincent mulai menyalakan sebatang rokok yang terselip di kedua jarinya. Perlahan ia menyesap menikmati bau asap khas rokok. Tifa hanya menanti lanjutan kata dari sahabatnya itu.

"Melawan ShinRa sangatlah sulit. Mereka sudah lama berkiprah di dunia internasional dan menjalin aliansi yang baik dengan organisasi-organisasi dunia maupun perusahaan ternama di seluruh dunia. Melawan mereka mungkin terasa mustahil."

"Mungkin 'kan? Masih ada kesempatan Vincent. Aku, oh, bukan, kami tak akan menyerah."

"Ya, Tifa. Masih ada kesempatan, walaupun hanya 0,5 % saja."

"Hemm, aku tetap tak akan menyerah. Lihat saja."

"Heh, Tifa. Kau bisa mengumpulkan aliansi dari mereka."

"Wartawan?"

"Iya, kalau kalian warga Midgar berhasil mengambil hati para wartawan. Mereka akan senang hati membantumu untuk mempublikasikan keadaan kota ini pada masyarakat dunia. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja ada orang-orang berpengaruh luar biasa di luar sana yang akan membantumu melawan ShinRa."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Semoga ini menjadi salah satu jalan keluar. Akan kucoba… ah, tidak. Akan kami coba." Setelah mengucapkannya, Tifa beranjak keluar dari mobil Vincent dan berlari ke arah kerumunan wartawan.

.

.

.

"_My Lord…_"

"A-apa-apaan ini, Elena?"

"Sepertinya ada yang membocorkan pembelian tanah Midgar pada masyarakat."

"Grr… kurang ajar! Siapa yang berlaku seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, _my Lord_. Tapi yang masih melegakan sampai saat ini, hal itu masih menjadi rumor masyarakat, karena tak ada satupun yang mampu membuktikannya."

"Tapi tetap saja, siapa orang yang berani berlaku seperti itu?"

"Eh, satu hal lagi _my Lord_. Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada wartawan-wartawan di bawah? Apa kita perlu mengadakan _press conference_ untuk mengklarifikasikan masalah ini?"

"Ya, urus saja semua Elena."

"Baik, _my Lord_."

Sephiroth kembali merenungi langit biru yang tampak dari jendela kantornya. Ia sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak kecil. Midgar menjadi miliknya, kota biasa namun menyimpan sejuta janji untuk menjadi kota megapolitan dunia. Kota yang masih asri dan penduduknya pun terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran kota sebesar Midgar. Sephiroth menginginkan itu semua. Ia ingin memperlebar sayap ShinRa di tempat ini dengan menjadikan Midgar sebagai kantor pusat ShinRa setelah Junon dan Moskow. Midgar sungguh menjanjikan, setidaknya bagi pengusaha-pengusaha internasional. Dan ia telah bersaing keras untuk bisa memenangkannya. Tentu saja ia tak ingin melepas begitu saja kota impiannya itu.

.

.

.

"Tifa?" Sesosok pria paruh baya tampak terkejut melihat wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ayah…"

"Kau datang, anakku." Zangan maju dan memeluk putri angkat sekaligus murid kesayangannya itu. Tifa balas memeluknya.

"Apa ayah sudah mendengar rumor ShinRa?" Tifa bertanya takut-takut pada Zangan. Pria itu langsung mengeras wajahnya mendengar perkataan Tifa.

"Sudah, tapi itu bukan hanya sekadar rumor saja, Tifa…"

"Aku juga tahu. Yuffie yang menceritakannya."

"Putri Valentine, kau masih berhubungan dengan keluarga kepolisian bodoh itu?"

"Dia temanku, ayah. Lagi pula dia sudah memberitahukanku akan hal ini. Kalau tak ada dia, mungkin nasibku tak akan lebih dari sekedar sampah yang dibuang nantinya." Tifa menatap sekeliling ayahnya dan mendapati beberapa tetua-tetua Midgar berkumpul disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah tahu darimana kalau hal ini adalah rumor?" tanya Tifa penasaran. Sejujurnya pembelian tanah Midgar tergolong sangat rahasia. Yang tahu hal ini hanya petinggi-petinggi ShinRa (Hal ini dibuktikan dengan kejadian tadi pagi, karyawan-karyawam ShinRa banyak yang tidak tahu), petinggi-petinggi kepolisian, dan tentu saja anggota pemerintahan Midgar sendiri.

"Tadi ayah baru saja mendapat kabar walikota Migdar mengundurkan diri dan pindah keluar negeri. Ayah tak tahu kapan orang itu pergi, tapi kami semua berasumsi, dia sudah disuap oleh orang-orang ShinRa dan kabur karena tak ingin disalahkan oleh penduduk Midgar," jelas Zangan panjang lebar.

"Grr… apalagi ini? Ayah kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu,"

"Ya, dan kebetulan kami sudah berkumpul disini. Apa kau punya rencana Tifa?"

"Ada…"

.

.

.

"Yak, sekali lagi! Bagus! Kalian semua memang sangat cantik dan manis. _Next pose, girls_!" Sesosok lelaki tampak tengah mengatur-atur 2 gadis muda berpakaian _trendy_ di depannya, sebelah tangannya mengenggam erat kamera canggih yang disangga dengan tiang khusus setinggi dada. Lampu-lampu yang disekelilingnya masih saja diutak-atik staf lainnya guna mendapat hasil yang maksimal.

"Huft, benar-benar payah. Kau turun jabatan sampai harus jadi fotografer model begini?" Sesosok wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek tampak menggerutu dari belakangnya. Dengan tampang bosan, wanita itu menutup novel yang tengah dibacanya dan berjalan ke sisi laki-laki tadi.

"Rei, kau cemburu denganku, ya? Auchh— Hei!" Perempuan yang dipanggil Rei tadi cemberut saat laki-laki di sampingnya itu menggodanya. Untungnya tangan kanannya cukup gesit, sehingga dengan mudahnya ia layangkan jitakan keras ke kepala laki-laki itu.

"Yuu bodoh! Untuk apa cemburu dengan orang sepertimu, menghabiskan tenaga dan pikiran saja. Huh…" Rei langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Yuu yang masih merintih kesakitan. Diam-diam laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, ia sadar benar perempuan yang kini telah menjadi tunangannya itu tak berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, yang artinya ia benar-benar cemburu.

"Yuu-_nii, hontou ni gomenasai_…" Sesosok wanita muda berusia 19 tahun menghampirinya dan segera menduduk meminta maaf. Yuu tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala kecokletan itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Miku-_chan._ Aku sudah berjanji untuk menggantikanmu hari ini. Masalah Rei tidak usah kau pikirkan." ujarnya lembut. Miku hanya bisa berkaca-kaca menatapnya, benar-benar baik orang di depannya itu. Cih, kalau bukan karena tugas kuliah yang sudah menumpuk segunung, Miku tidak akan meminta bantuan Yuu untuk menggantikannya menjadi fotografer di studio keluarganya. Setelah mendapat senyuman 'tak apa' dari Yuu, Miku kembali masuk ke rumahnya yang kebetulan terletak di sebelah studio keluarganya. Yuu menghela nafas lega dan bersiap-siap men'jepret' pose-pose manis gadis-gadis di depannya. Namun satu suara menginterupsinya.

"Yuu…"

PLOKKK

Tepukan keras mendarat di punggungnya, membuat ia sedikit terbatuk. Ia mendelik tajam dan mendapati biang kerok yang satu lagi sudah _stand-by_ di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Ada berita bagusss… Mau dengar?" Misaki Asou, sepupu menyebalkan Yuu-lah dan salah satu penata rias handal adalah pelakunya. Dengan cengar-cengir khas ibu-ibu penggosip kelas kakap, ia berusaha menarik minat sepupunya itu untuk tahu lebih jauh.

"Cepat beritahu, menggangguku saja," gerutu Yuu kesal. Diam-diam dia juga penasaran dengan beritanya Misaki. Misaki terkekeh pelan, sebelum akhirnya sebelah tangannya mengayun ke atas, mengisyaratkan untuk semua orang yang berkumpul disana untuk mendekat.

"Kalau banyak orang kan lebih seru." Matanya menatap satu-persatu orang-orang yang berkumpul disana.

"Aku baru mendengar kabar kalau…."

"Kalau apa?" celetuk satu orang tak sabar.

"Kalau… "

"Cepat Misaki, mau ku gantung lehermu,"

"Kalau aku…" Semua orang kembali menyiagakan pendengaran mereka.

"Mendengar… bahwa…"

"…"

"…"

"Cepatlah…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Midgar telah dibeli oleh ShinRa_ Company_." Suara lain malah yang menyahut lanjutan perkataan Misaki.

"Eeeeeh? Benarkah?" Semuanya berbalik menatap Madoka yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Hieee, Madoka Bodoh! Biar aku yang memberitahu mereka, kau tak punya bakat menjadi penggosip sepertiku, tahu!" ujar Misaki kesal.

"Eeeh? Kalau begitu kantor Midgar _Post_…"

"Dan… Obscura's _Publisher_..."

"...akan di—digusur..." Semua memucat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ya, karena sebagian besar dari mereka bekerja di 2 tempat tersebut. Dan kalau Midgar dikuasai oleh satu pihak, itu berarti yang ada di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya adalah bangkrut dan pemecatan. Hei, pindah ke kota lain itu membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar, apalagi 2 kantor itu termasuk kantor-kantor yang terkenal 'sesepuh' karena sudah berdiri bersamaan dengan Midgar.

"Ta—tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa tidak ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu?" tanya seseorang bingung.

"Entahlah. Tapi menurut rumor yang beredar, mereka akan menguasai semua Midgar, ingat semua Midgar! Itu artinya kita benar-benar diusir dan tak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi disini," jelas Madoka.

Riuh suara rutukan terdengar memenuhi studio keluarga Hinasaki itu. Yuu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memijat keningnya, kantor kerjanya di bawah ancaman kehancuran. Kalau dia keluar dari sana, impiannya sebagai penulis non-fiksi akan terasa sia-sia sekarang.

.

.

.

Tifa menghela nafas panjang. Ia sedikit memijat dahinya yang berkedut. Hari sudah malam dan kedua anaknya telah terlelap tidur di kamar masing-masing. Matanya melirik sekilas jam yang tergantung tinggi di dinding ruang keluarganya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Besok, besok adalah hari besarnya. Hari yang dipenuhi rencana-rencana para tetua Midgar. Hari yang menuntut pembebasan Midgar dari kepemilikan siapapun.

Mereka berencana berdemonstrasi di depan gedung ShinRa Company dan menghancurkan alat-alat rekonstruksi yang diketahuinya sudah berada lama di Sector 1 dan 2. Mereka juga sdah bekerja sama pada wartawan untuk mempublikasikan masalah kota mereka ke kancah internasional. Karena kalau di negara mereka sendiri, kemungkinannya sangat kecil mengingat ShinRa sangat berpengaruh dalam satu negara, bahkan berhasil menguasai perekonomian satu negara utuh, Jepang*. Pokoknya besok mereka ingin menunjukkan bahwa warga Midgar tidak bisa dibeli oleh siapapun, sekalipun itu perusahaan terbesar di dunia.

Dalam hati Tifa berdoa, semoga apa yang dilakukannya besok bisa membuahkan hasil. Apapun, apapun akan ia lakukan demi mempertahankan tanah yang menjadi rumahnya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu itu. Tempat yang begitu dicintainya karena telah mempertemukannya dengan anugerah indah Tuhan, sahabat dan anak angkatnya. Juga tempat dimana semua kenangan terindahnya disimpan, kenangan bersama Cloud, kenangan bersama orang yang paling dicintainya

.

.

.

TBC

Engg? Kacau? Entahlah, tapi yah begini jadinya -_-' (Efek stress akibat tekanan ospek di depan mata hehe). Engg, itu warga Fatal Frame ceritanya pada tinggal di Edge tapi kerjanya di Midgar. Oh, ya soal Vincent ngerokok, abstrak sih dan gak bisa bayangin, tapi kalo ngebayangin pekerjaannya mungkin aja kan dia stress hahaha *plakk*

Masalah Jepang itu, ohh itu gak beneran kok, yang benerannya mungkin sudah mempengaruhi gamer-gamer disana dengan muncul Final Fantasy VII, hehehe *ngeles*

Oh, ya setting tempat ini adalah suatu negara bernama Gaia. Ya, anggap aja dunia punya negara baru yang kesekian ratusnya bernama Gaia, jadi jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba Sephiroth ke Moskow atau Athena (itu mah saya yang mau huehehehe).

Oh, ya thanks untuk Fedeoya Kimchi reviewer pertama. Ungg, makasih *bows* udah kubales kan di PM hehehe?

.

.

.

_Okay! Just **Read** and **Review**. See you in the next chapter!_


End file.
